<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishments. by ghostyegbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011310">Punishments.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyegbert/pseuds/ghostyegbert'>ghostyegbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bondage, Coffee Shops, Dildos, Impact Play, Large Cock, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Rough Body Play, Sounding, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Vibrators, cum filling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyegbert/pseuds/ghostyegbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry if anything is misspelled i’m tired but enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake English/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishments.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake and Dirk were out for a stroll around some nearby town from Jake, walking down the sidewalk and passing all the buildings and cars. Admiring the lovely scents of each place, especially from the bakery.<br/>Jake was clinging onto his boyfriend as they walked down the sidewalk, Jake was very clingy with his boyfriend but Dirk didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Ooo, Can we go to that coffee shop there?” Jake exclaimed over to his boyfriend as he got more jumpy and his hand traveled to cling onto Dirks.</p><p>Dirk jumped at the exclamation of Jakes words and sudden jumpy movements, “Sure, why not.” Dirk shrugged. He walked over to the curb and past it, entering the shop and enveloping the warm smell into his head, smelt like coffee grains and vanilla to be honest.</p><p>Jake gave out a warm smile and followed along with his boyfriend, once they entered the shop the smell hit Jake right in the nose in a good way, taking in the scent. He walked over to a table and sat Dirk down in one of the chairs at the table, “Stay there, i’m gonna get a coffee for us.” Jake said as he walked away with a smile.</p><p>Dirk sat down at the table looking at all the decorations on the wall. The shop looked so pretty, the color scheme, scent, everything. He nodded at his boyfriend and began to look at the menus placed on the table.</p><p>Jake walked up to the cashier, “May I have two black coffees please? That will be all.” Jake asked as he fidgeted with his hands and tapped his foot, the cashier nodded and brewed some coffee and handed it to Jake. Jake payed and took the coffee, heading back to his seat.<br/>“Here’s a coffee, Dirk.”</p><p>“Oh sweet! Thanks.”<br/>Dirk took the coffee cup that was passed onto him and drank the coffee out of the lid hole that was provided on the lid. Dirk swallow a bunch of it not caring if it was gonna affect his bladder later, all that matters is that it was good.</p><p>Jake was sitting right next to him, Dirk noticed how red and clingy he was being, snuggling into his shoulders while he rubbed his thighs together. Dirk saw almost half of the coffee already gone? Jake was although a pretty fast drinker and his bladder often grew fast and uncontrollable, but Jake has never pissed himself once, not even in public. </p><p>“Hey, you alright Jake?”</p><p>Jake was starting to pant, uncomfortable heat was growing in his boxers, was he seriously getting off from having a full bulging bladder? in public? He squinted his eyes and bit down on his lip as he crossed his legs and glued onto Dirks arm</p><p>Dirk sighed and stood up from his chair, bringing Jake up with him, “Cmon.” His voice sounded cold and stern as he walked out of the door with Jake. He was holding Jakes hand tight and walking fast back to Jakes apartment.</p><p>“Mmph!, D-Dirk..” Jake whimpered as he was brought out of the door, the fast pace of movement was moving the dildo inside him roughly, making his legs shaky as well from the fact that Jake needed to piss badly. Dirk didn’t know that Jake had a 7inch dildo in him at all.</p><p>Dirk stayed angrily quiet the whole time until he got to the apartment complex and walked upstairs, accessing Jakes room. Dirk took Jake in and closed the door behind him. Dirk began to walk Jake over to his bedroom, and dropped him on his bed.</p><p>Jake could feel all the piss sloshing around it side and felt the dildo constantly shifting, he was slammed onto the bed and panting hard, squirming and hot.</p><p>“So whats got you hot and bothered in public? Is publicly doing it for you?” Dirk was beginning to get hard in his tight jeans. He reached under the bed and grabbed the red rope and sat it on the side of the bed. Dirk turned over to Jake and grabbed him by the chin, “Answer me.”</p><p>Jake had glowing fear covering over his eyes and body, making him shake and grasp onto Dirk.<br/>“Yes, Y-Yes!, God p-please just fu-ck me!” Jake exclaimed and panted.</p><p>Dirk pulled all of Jakes clothing off, revealing his naked body and turning Jake onto his stomach, lifting him up into the doggy position. He looked at Jakes stuffed hole and sighed in disappointment. “Fucking slut. Couldn’t even hold yourself until later. I think a whore like you needs punished.” </p><p>Jake almost forgot about the dildo until Dirk said something about it, he froze and stayed still under Dirks body and wiggled his ass in the air for a second to tease Dirk. “I-I’m sorry..” Jake pleaded.</p><p>Dirk reached under Jake to press down on his stomach and felt the bump from the bulging dildo bulging through his stomach. “Fuck, it’s stretching through you..” Dirk teased as he squeezed Jakes balls. Dirk released his balls watching them twitch, he forcefully began to press onto Jake abdomen watching all the piss uncontrollably spray everywhere onto the bed.</p><p>“Mh-F-FUCK,,D-DIRK!” Jake exclaimed as he grasped the sheets hard and felt piss running down his thighs and to the sheets soiling them underneath. Jake was complaining and twitching uncontrollably as he finished pissing everywhere “God...”</p><p>Dirk watched all the stream of piss spray onto the bed and dampen the sheets, when the stream stopped Dirk slapped Jakes ass hard. “You just wanna be stuffed so badly don’t you? Fucking needy slut.” Dirk spanked Jake once again aiming around Jakes hole that was clamping and suckling on the dildo.</p><p>Jake had tears rolling down his cheeks, “Y-YE-es! Please!” Jake was full on begging at this point and crying, crying out all of those precious tears. Jake never thought he’d be fucked by Dirk in his life.</p><p>Dirk reached over for the rope, tying Jakes ankles and wrists together behind him, making sure he couldn’t move and fight Dirk. “You like being tied up with rope dont you?” Dirk leaned down and whispered into Jakes ear.</p><p>Jake nodded and wiggled his ass in the air humping against Dirk trying to make as much friction as possible, all he wanted to do was get off already. Jake was crying into the sheets out of angered pleasure because he wasn’t getting what he really wanted. “P-Please pound me..”</p><p>“Shut up.” Dirk scolded and spat on Jake, watching it land onto Jakes back. Dirk raised his hand and grasped the dildo, pulling it out roughly and watching Jakes hole gape with emptiness. Dirk spat inside while he unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers. He lined up with Jakes gaping hole and thrusted in all the way and pounded hard, “Fuck you’re so wet for me. Slicking up for me eh?.” </p><p>Jake nodded his head as tears were going all over the place and so was his mind, everything was a blur to him and feeling like nonexistent. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know if he could say anything. All what he was doing was meeting up with Dirks hard rough uncoordinated pace. Hips thrashing against Jakes ass.</p><p>Dirk tucked himself deep inside Jake and stopped the brutal pace, reaching for the vibrating sounding rod from underneath the bed. He Grabbed Jakes hard erect cock and thrusted the rod in. “You take that so well princess, swallowing it whole like a good boy. Don't cum.” Dirk praised and turned the vibration up all the way and started pounding his tight hole again </p><p>Jake was showing such a pretty ahegao, eyes rolled back and mouth opened, drooling everywhere, “Ahm,Mh..Huah..mmh..” Jake felt the rod inside vibrate and lost it, almost having an orgasm, “DIRK PLEASE!..” </p><p>Dirk started pounding even harder before tucking himself deep inside and stopping the pace. He was about to cum but before he did he wanted to let Jake cum with him, he grasped his cock and pulled the rod out and jerked him off roughly and felt Jake tighten around him, “F-Fuck! Cum for me Jakey~“ Dirk demanded Jake. He sprayed his cum inside once Jake started to tighten around him harder, painting his walls and having an orgasm.</p><p>Jake felt the rod slip out, knowing that he was free now, finally free to cum, “O-Oh, God Dirk! Mh, I-IM CUMMING!”  Jake seized up and came, cum adding to the piss soiled sheets while he finished with an orgasm. “T-Thank you..” </p><p>Dirk pulled out slowly and rubbed Jakes ass, caressing it slowly. “Anytime baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>